SoRiku Collection
by x-rainbowxsprinklesx
Summary: Whooo. One hundred seperate stories, and I still suck at summaries xO. This is NOT related to the LJ contest, it's just me putting all my insane ideas together xD.
1. Ansem or Not

Title: SoRiku Collection

Author: Me O

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: RikuxSora with mentions of others

Rating: Eh. M. Just to be safe.

Warning: Shonen-ai (Yaoi), language, and um. Bad writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only myself, but my parents own that.

**Author's Notes: **Hiya. Guess what? I'm going to write 100 SoRiku's. –gasp- It's not related to the LJ contest, I don't do that stuff. But eh…I might get inspired by some of their themes. So don't eat me please.

Oh, and I will be basing some of these off roleplays I've done. I know, I know. The scandal. But seriously, they're pretty awesome. Oh, and I'll probably do the same thing, but AkuRoku style. Spiffy, right? I just got to finish this one first. Yeah. So onto the stories.

**Ansem or Not?**

The land of dragons really was different from good ole' Destiny Islands. It was cold, and there was weird white stuff on the ground. Mulan had said something about 'snow', whatever that was…Sora was freezing to death, and ran out of magic. No more fire spells for him. He was standing on the mountain top alone; Mulan, Donald, and Goofy were temporarily somewhere else. And a whole bunch of Rapid Thrusters were coming his way. Along with a cloaked man. The Organization?

Sora slashed away at infinite Heartless, ignoring the cloaked man for the time being. Big mistake. The other human, well, Sora assumed he was human, threw his weapon into Sora's side. Ow. Sora fell. Damnit, he was out of potions too. The Thrusters disappeared and Sora panted heavily, out of breath, cold, and hungry. "Just kill me." He muttered into the wind, tossing his Keyblade behind him. It's not like it would matter if Sora died. He couldn't find Riku, and Kairi was supposedly kidnapped.

"Giving up already, Sora?" asked the man. He spoke in a sarcastic tone. A very familiar sounding sarcastic tone.

"Wha-Riku?" Sora asked, lifting his head. He tackled Riku, sitting on his best friend's chest. "Riku!" Sora exclaimed, happily pushing away the hood to reveal-huh? That was _not_ Riku. "Ansem? What did you do to Riku?" Sora demanded. He raised clenched fists in what he thought was a scary-threatening way, but it really wasn't with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Whoa. Sora was sitting on him. O-kay…no naughty thoughts, Riku. Yup. Same old pervert, new body. "Hey, calm down, Sora. I didn't do anything to him. Stop crying, it's okay." Riku said, staring into the big blue puppy-eyes.

Sora wiped away the tears with his wrists, pouting. "What do you mean? I hear him, but I don't see him. You did something, Ansem!"

"I'm Riku."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"Not-uh!" Sora yelled. "Riku has way prettier eyes, and light skin, and he's shorter, and skinnier."

Yeah, Sora had a point. Riku didn't like his current eye color much. "I know, I know. Do you want me to explain?"

"Duh."

Riku/Ansem chuckled and began "I went to this guy named DiZ, and I helped him with his mission involving Roxas. But that entire time, I really wanted to protect you…so I switched bodies to help."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to protect you. So this is the new me, I guess."

"No, no, I got that. But _why_ did you want to help me?"

"I was a pretty shitty friend, but I didn't mean to do all that stuff to you. And if you haven't noticed, I kinda like you." Riku said with a slight smirk.

Sora blushed and looked at the sky for a moment. "Well, either you're a really big pervert…or you are Riku. Or both." Sora said with a small giggle, hugging the man. Riku was back. He pressed his face to Riku/Ansem's chest, and stroked the dark cheek.

Then, an angry quack was heard, and wings batted at Riku's face. "Sora! What are you doing?" The duck demanded in a quack.

"Don't hurt him!"

Donald backed away in surprise. "Why are you helping Ansem?"

"A-hyuck. I think Sora likes Ansem." Goofy stated with a giggle.

"It's not Ansem, it's Riku." Sora informed them, lifting his head from his friend's chest.

"Sora, that's not Riku." Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Yes it is! I'll prove it." Sora told them and quickly started kissing the man.

Riku's mouth opened in his obvious surprise, and Sora quickly took advantage of that. The tongues clashed as Riku dumbly lay there. _Sora_ was kissing him. Sora was _kissing_ him. Holy crap! Sora was kissing _him_. Riku placed his gloved hands on Sora's skinny hips, trying to take this all in.

And then Sora pulled away. "See? It's Riku." Sora said, nodding slightly.

Riku desperately tried to grab for Sora. Oh wait. He had a mission to do. A look of sadness came across his face as he said "I'm sorry, Sora. I have to go."

"Why?" The brunette asked, burying his face in Riku's warm, leather cloak.

"I can't explain. I promise I'll see you again soon, I won't be gone for long." Riku assured Sora, gently pushing the teenager off. He pulled up the hood of his cloak, and said softly "I love you, you goof." And he ran off, down the mountain.

"Was that really him?" The dog-like human asked.

"Yeah, it was."

"But Sora…I thought you liked Kairi!" Donald said, wings crossed over his feathery chest.

"I guess I did for awhile, but Riku needs me more."

"Aw. Well, let's get going! Riku said we'll see him again soon!" Goofy exclaimed, walking in the direction Riku had left.

"Yeah." Sora whispered to himself. Riku wouldn't lie about that, especially if he said what he had said.

"_I love you, you goof._"

I love you too, Ansem or not.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Awz. It's like…semi-fluff! Yay. Well, I don't know how fast or slow I'm going to get all these stories out, but whatever. The genres will change (along with the warnings). So yeah. First one out, 99 to go!


	2. Moving

Rating: For this one…um…let's do PG

Warning: Same as before, but less language. Actually, no language. Whooo.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Um. This is what we call a tragedy. I don't own that either xO

**Author's Notes:** Aw. Poor Riku. Okay, no more hints for you. MWHAHAHA. You just have to read, biotch!

Oh, yeah. About the 'M' thing in the last one…that's like an over-all thing, kay? Just to clear that up. Have a good day.

- - - - -

"'Ku…" A bright eyed teen said, pulling the muscular arm of his best friend. "I have to tell you something. It's good and bad at the same time. Mostly bad though."

Oh crap. He got Kairi pregnant, and now they're madly in love and they're going to run away and forget about him. "What is it?" The silver haired teen asked him, closing his locker.

"I can't tell you here, come to my house after school." Sora said, bouncing away from Riku.

Yup. He got her pregnant. "Sure." Riku shrugged, waving a hand and walking to class.

- - - - -

Riku almost laughed on the way home. He couldn't believe how nervous he had been. Riku had stared at Kairi's stomach all day, and asked her if she had 'an active sex life'. All he really did was make a fool out of himself, unless she was lying. She probably was. Riku had weirded her out a bunch lately. Riku walked down Sora's street, and spotted an anxious looking brunette in Sora's window. Yeah, that looked like an "OMG. I just got my friend pregnant" face. Well, if there was such an expression.

Upon seeing Riku, Sora dashed down the stairs and threw open the door. "Hurry up, Ri-ku!" He yelled.

Ugh. Sora was the only one who could control Riku like that. His pace quickened and he was in Sora's house in seconds. "What's up?" Riku asked. Hopefully not the teenage sex numbers.

"I'mreallysorryI'mmoving." The shorter boy mumbled.

"What?" Riku asked, his eyes growing larger with worry. He shut the door and looked back to Sora. He heard the word moving in that mess.

"I'm moving." Sora repeated with a frown.

"When?"

"Today."

"…"

"Say something!" Sora commanded.

Riku blinked.

Sora sighed and walked up the stairs, into his room. Riku followed, staying silent.

Once in Sora's room, the brunette glared at Riku. "You aren't making this any easier on me."

Riku said nothing, he just sat on the floor next to Sora.

"Ignoring me isn't going to stop me from moving." Sora said, still pouting. "You're acting like we're married or something."

That hurt. "If we get married will you stay?"

"'Ku, we can't get married." Sora said with another sigh.

"Why not?"

"First of all, I'm not eighteen yet, if I was I wouldn't be leaving in the first place. And secondly, we don't like each like that." Sora told him. This was not how he pictured saying good bye to Riku.

Riku's aqua eyes scanned the room quickly, and he bit his lip. He scooted closer to Sora and pressed his lips against the other teen's.

In the split second their lips touched, four things happened.

Sora gave a quiet moan.

Sora's hands tangled into Riku's silver locks.

Riku pulled Sora on top of him, in a straddle-like position.

Sora's mom opened the door, clearing her throat. "Time to go, honey."

Then, Sora rolled off Riku, blushing fiercely. "Uh." Hiccup. "B-By-Bye Ri-ku!" Hiccup. Hiccup. He wiped away small tears and ran out of his room, disappearing from Riku's life.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Awwww. So sad. By the way, I am in desperate need of random themes and such for fan-fictions. So, please like review and leave me some. I will love you forever if you help me. Seriously. Because I'm almost out of ideas. I like three more xO. And then I'm like "Uhhhhh."


	3. Secrets

Rating: Uh. This one has some 'suggestive' themes, so PG13-R.

Warning: Boyluff, non-graphic sex

Disclaimer: I don't own them yet. So sad, right?

**Author's Notes: **I'm looking for a Beta, yeah, spiffy right? Well anyways, the latest in the SoRiku collection, sorry…I got kinda distracted with my other fix x(.

Oh, and just a side-note. I sorta have a Beta, but it's my ten year old sister Oo. She's failing English, plus she thinks Roxie should be spelt 'Roxy'.

Oh, wait. Another side-note. This was an English assignment of mine, my teacher told the class to "portray a character's feelings without saying they felt 'sad' or 'happy'." So yeah Oo. I got a B+. Anyways, I decided not to use names, and instead describe, which made my teacher happy. Yay. So yeah, enjoy!

- - - - -

Secrets were supposed to stay secrets, so why did everyone know? They hadn't done anything to reveal their relationship, and they both knew the other wouldn't brag about it. All it had been were a few nervous glances, and occasionally, a small to touch of the hands. Nothing serious. Never kissing. Nonono. At least not in public. In their homes was a different thing, they experimented there.

_Do you like it when I touch you here?_

_Does it feel good when I kiss you there?_

_Do you think they'll notice the mark you left there?_

Everything was cautious at first, they didn't, and still don't want anyone to know. But their wants were most obviously ignored. The whole island seemed to know, and homosexuality was definitely not welcome here. Maybe they knew because their small experiments changed, maybe they could see through the web of lies.

_I want to see what you look like here._

_I want to kiss you there._

_I need to touch you here._

Their touches were more aggressive as the romance changed, their love more of a curious lust. Then, she saw. She saw the cerulean eyes rolled back, golden limbs sprawled out on a bed. She saw sweat hanging from cinnamon spikes. She saw everything she loved with him. She saw the innocent boy in a place she would of never expected. With him. Making-love…with him. They noticed her, and with a look of pure horror, she promised not to tell.

As she climbed out a window, she watched moon colored skin pull away from its honey shaded partner. Her normally pretty features were twisted with shock, fear, and the smallest hint of disgust. She loved him. But she wouldn't tell. She shut the window, blocking out the soft, tired, and slightly frustrated groan coming from wet lips. She wouldn't ever tell.

No one knew except them, not even their parents knew. Everyone was completely oblivious, but as they walked to school that morning, they all knew what the snickers meant. It didn't matter that they knew, not really. It would happen to someone else, there would be new drama and eventually people would stop bugging them. But they wanted to know _how_. Could people really see the new way they looked at each other, needed each other, or even spoke to each other? Did someone hear the whispered "I love you"s that Riku had been giving Sora lately? Or maybe, it was just that obvious. Maybe there was a way to tell when two people were bonded by sex.

The red haired female looked just as confused as the brunette boy she once loved, it was proof enough that she didn't tell. She wasn't the type to get revenge, and she wouldn't betray him. It wasn't her who told. His mom? Her mom? The platinum haired teen's thoughts were interrupted by his boyfriend's tears.

"What will we do now?" He whispered, hot, thick tears still running freely from his lamp-like eyes.

"Shhh." The older whispered, loosely embracing his lover. "They don't matter anymore. Only us, understand?"

Cinnamon spikes brushed against a pale chin as he nodded weakly. More laughs. More fingers being pointed at them. More words being said to them, words that hurt feelings. But the brunette was safe; he was always safe around him.

"Let's just go, come on. We don't need this." Were his comforting words. He always knew what to say.

"But where?" The younger asked, it was a question that did not need answering. They would go where they always did when things got out of hand.

"Where no one will judge us."

A knowing glance was exchanged, and they ran out of the busy school. They would be back, but when they could handle it.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** This was a bit confusing, but it's my favorite fiction that I've written so far. I think I have the personalities down, but please let me know xD. And if you review for any of my stories, this would be the one to review for. I would love you more than Patrick Stump.


	4. One Winged Angel

Title: One Winged Angel

Author: Me.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Mild RikuxSora, Onesided SoraxSephiroth, SephirothxCloud and LeonxCloud if you squint

Rating: High PG

Warning: Slight gore, shonen-ai, delusional Sora, character death

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and the idea belongs to a friend of mine.

**Author's Notes:** This one's a little weird…not my fault. My guy friend wanted me to write a SephirothxSora, and I was like "Nonono.". Then, he came up with this and forced me to write it. The meany. Anyhoo, enjoy!

- - - - -

A young brunette teenager sat on a stone stairway, twirling a cherry flavored lollipop between his rose colored lips. With his soft, cinnamon spikes bouncing slightly in the wind, his cerulean eyes glittering brightly, and his honey colored skin glowing in the sunset, he was the picture of innocence. The only thing wrong with this portrait? His clothes were soaked with blood from previous battles, his visible skin caked with dirt, dried blood, and sweat, and a large weapon lay next to his banana yellow shoes.

"Kid, five words. You gotta get out of here." A goat-person said to the young man.

The weapon, an over-sized key, was raised, and the lollipop was taken out of his mouth. "I don't have to do anything." He said, grinning somewhere between a mad-man and a toddler.

"You beat all the tournaments though. Remember? And you killed almost everyone!" The goat explained, sighing. Rules were rules, no one was supposed to die. This kid was insane. "Cerberus, Cloud, Hercules, Sephiroth…" He listed. What Phil couldn't believe was that some kid, who wasn't even a hero _killed_ Herc.

"His name isn't Sephiroth!" Sora hissed, throwing his lollipop out of white rage. And of course he remembered, it was only a few hours ago. The world stank of death, death and Heartless. They had similar scents, but Sora could tell the difference.

_The slaughtered three-headed dog lay a few yards away. A large pool of sticky crimson liquid surrounded it. Victory was his._

_Two men lay beside the lifeless creature, their bodies still and twisted oddly. The young man grinned at what his rampage had caused._

"_Why did you kill Cloud?" A deep voice asked. It didn't startle Sora, he knew that voice._

"_Why would you care, Riku? You have me. Anyways, Leon can worry about Cloud later."_

"_I am not Riku." The man told Sora, drawing out his long sword. "Why did you kill him?"_

_Sora ignored him and giggled. "Do you still mean what you said back on the island, Riku? Do you really love me?"_

_Sephiroth stepped in front of the teenager, pointing the long blade of Masamune against the young boy's moist neck. "No." He answered, an icy smirk instantly taking over his features._

_Sora practically lunged at him, stopping because of the large, red trickle of life flowing from his neck. He glared at 'Riku' and hissed "Then I'll have to punish you, Riku."_

He didn't mean to kill Riku, but his former best friend needed to learn a lesson. Sora would never be lied to. Not ever again.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Well, this isn't my style, but Luc sure liked how it came out. This is the price I pay for pretty Yaoi art xD. Yaaaaay. Please review!


	5. Mouth Shut

Title: Mouth Shut

Author: Me

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Onesided RikuxSora

Rating: Low PG

Warning: Shonen-ai

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the words.

**Author's Notes:** Yay! A new one-shot. I truly do have a song-fic in the works, but first I have to pick a song xD.

- - - - -

Fiery determination shone in a young brunette's cerulean eyes. Though he had always been younger, weaker, and slower, Sora wasn't going to lose to Riku. His best friend had done to much to harm Sora's outlook on life. He lifted the Keyblade he had recently earned back, and glared into the silver haired male's aqua eyes.

"_Go play hero with this_."

Thanks to Riku, this was no longer a game. There were no more play-fights, and it was all his fault.

"Don't you get it Sora?" Riku asked, his voice cracking slightly. Maybe the younger was hallucinating, but he could of sworn on seeing a trace of depression in Riku's eyes.

The large key stayed in the air, and Sora's frustration stayed. "Get what?" He asked through his teeth, he wouldn't be fooled by Riku's acts any longer.

Jeez, Riku had a lot of mood swings. Anger flared up in his once delicate features as he hissed "You haven't noticed? Haven't caught onto the hints?"

"What hints!"

Riku avoided the question once again. He just muttered "I figured the paupo would have done it."

"Riku," Sora said questioningly, his twin brows drawing together in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I'm starting to believe you're dense enough that you wouldn't get it even if I kissed you." Riku said, pacing now. "Let me tell you this, Sora. I don't like Kairi, never have, never will." Would he understand now?

"If you don't like Kairi, why didn't you let me rescue her?" Sora asked, once again getting frustrated.

The other teen sighed and raised his weapon. "Nevermind, let's just fight." He said, looking at the floor. Sora would _never_ understand.

"I want to know what you meant!" Sora yelled with a pout on his lips, and confusion in his eyes.

"Even Kairi realized it, can't you see?"

"No!"

"God, Sora! I like you, okay?" Riku angrily said.

Sora blinked a few times, those words were slaps of reality. He looked at Riku, then his weapon, then back at Riku. "I hate you!" Sora screamed, lunging at the older male. "Hate you!" He repeated shrilly, whacking Riku's chest with the Keyblade. "You screw up everything! Why couldn't you of let me save Kairi? Why couldn't you of lied to me instead of saying…saying _that_!"

He let Sora hit him, even though it stung. Each mark was a cruel reminder that he shouldn't of started this. It was all his fault. Sora wasn't to blame, he did nothing wrong. Riku only wanted Sora to be happy, but he messed that up pretty bad too. He didn't mind the pain so much as the words, Riku didn't want Sora to hate him. "I can't lie to you." He replied quietly.

Hot tears ran down golden cheeks, hitting the floor with a soft 'pat'. Sora kicked Riku weakly and sobbed out "Then…why couldn't you of…," He hiccupped a few times and continued "Kept your mouth shut?" Another hiccup.

Riku would of tried to comfort Sora, or calm him down, but freaking Sora out even more would not help him. "I don't know." He said, his eyes full of guilt.

"Why did you pretend to like Kairi?"

Riku turned away. He didn't feel like answering 'to make you jealous'.

A cloaked woman with greenish skin scowled and interrupted "Riku, I sent you down here to complete a job. Why is it not done?"

"I'm not going to kill the only person I care about." He said to her. Riku had gotten used to her cold gaze and was no longer afraid. She wouldn't hurt him, she needed him.

"You would rather have me do the task for you? Or Ansem?"

"No, just leave him alone. I got your last Princess, so go away."

"That you did, but we need the Keyblade master…out of the way." She raised her staff and pointed it at Sora.

"I said no!" Riku yelled, standing in front of Sora.

"Foolish boy." Maleficent smirked. "I no longer need you, I have my Princesses."

"I don't care, kill me then." Riku said. He still wasn't afraid. A few more seconds and that portal would be ready…

The witch cackled and Riku smirked. "Run." He whispered to Sora, pushing him in the direction of the portal. As soon as the giant yellow shoes were no longer visible, the portal disappeared.

"You do know that I will just kill him next?" She asked, finally opening those ugly eyes after a long laugh.

"Not if he's already gone." Riku said with a slight grin. Damn, he should of kissed Sora, even if the brunette didn't want it.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Hah. Sucks to be the reader, huh? I just did a cliff-hanger oneshot! Go me.

Anyways, I was trying to make it seem onesided, but whatever. It's sort of onesided. I might continue this as a 'Part II' oneshot, but it depends on you. Let me know if you want it. Yay for reviews. HINTHINT.


	6. Rejection

Title: Rejection

Author: Little ole' me

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: RikuxSora (one-sided), SoraxRoxas

Rating: PG

Warnings: Shonen-ai, slight AU

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns most, my mind owns the rest.

**Author's Notes: **I'm like…back from the dead. Haha. It's because my band teacher isn't all "ehmaygawd. Band performance, you all suck, practice, freak out, gah." So, yeah…I have three more fan-fictions for you. Or something like that Oo, I forgot to count, so I'm just guessing.

- - - - -

A young teen with messy chocolate hair and unnaturally blue eyes stared at a yellow star-shaped fruit in his hands. He understood the legend, and he understood the fact that Riku had chucked the 'magic' fruit at his head, but what he didn't understand was _why_. Why did Riku toss at him a symbol of love? Why did Riku look angry at Sora's confusion? Why was he sitting there on the sand, silver hair partially covering his eyes, and a rarely seen pout on his lips?

A million different questions ran through Sora's mind, and his mouth was open in a questioning way. He stood there like that for about five minuets. Finally, an extremely hurt looking Riku got up and turned away.

Sora made a noise that could have been either 'wait' or 'what', neither of them really knew, but it successfully got Riku's attention. "Yeah, Sora?" He sighed.

"Um, uh, I-uh…"

"Are you going to continue speaking gibberish, or can I leave?" The elder male snapped, still facing the other direction. He wouldn't dare let Sora know how much he had just let his guard down.

"Uh, um, I mean no. Can…can you stay?"

"Yeah, I guess I can."

Sora scratched the back of his head and dropped the yellow fruit. "Why'd you give me this thing?" He asked, nudging it with a banana yellow shoe slightly.

"Why do most people give each other Paupos, Sora?" Riku asked, slowly turning to face the other. Sora blushed slightly, and then said "Well, Selphie told me the legend…and it's all gushy and romantic, so…for…uh, love?" He turned a deeper shade of scarlet and made a coughing sound. "But we're both guys, so it's not that, right?"

Riku sighed once again, and wondered why he was so obsessed with Sora. The brunet was clueless, and a bit thick-headed, but he held some strange power of Riku. "Guys can love each other, Sora."

"Well, I know…_that_. B-But…" Sora stuttered, the blush remaining.

"Would you believe me if I told you I loved you?" Riku asked, his eyebrows rising slightly. There was no smirk, no sarcasm, no cruel intentions…and to be honest, that scared Sora.

"Um…uh, I guess so? Kinda?" Sora said shyly. After a moment's thought the brunet decided on "Yeah, I guess."

Riku breathed a small sigh of relief and continued "Would you say that you loved me back?"

Sora's eyes widened considerably as he shook his head slightly. "N-no…Riku. S-so…sorry."

If Riku looked hurt before, the look on his face was indescribable. "Oh." Was all his lips could allow him to say.

- - - - -

Sora awoke; sweat covering his body, panic in his eyes. His breaths came out in short pants, as his tanned and calloused hands groped for his nightstand light. Light suddenly flooded the small, off-white room which caused his partner to stir. "Mhm…Sora? You okay?"

The brunet trembled slightly, shaking his head 'no'. When the man beside him did not hear an answer, he got up, wrapping a comforting arm around Sora's waist. "Another nightmare?" He asked with concern.

"No…just memories. I feel so…guilty." Sora sighed, a small tear rolling down his cheek. Riku never came back from the Secret Place that day, and Heartless attacked the next. The island was destroyed, but everyone made it away in time. Everyone except Riku…

"There was nothing you could do…don't keep reminding yourself about it." A blonde man assured, lying back down. After all, it was about 3 AM and he had work the next day.

"I guess you're right…" Sora pouted, turning off the light and snuggling next to the warm body. No matter what everyone told him, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He could of chased after Riku, he could have returned to the deserted, crumbled island to look for him, or he could of said 'I love you too'.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **I actually like how this turned out, but you guys decide. I was just tired of pretty much every soriku fic ending up with Riku being all "ohmygawd, Sora I love you." And Sora being like "ohmygawd, I love you too. Let's get married and have babies." And then the story ending with a furious make-out session or sex…or something. So I wrote this xD. Go me.


End file.
